


99 times out of 100

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Denial, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Podfic Available, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi <em>notices</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 times out of 100

**Author's Note:**

> The original Pretentiously Fancy Formatting version can be viewed [here at my journal](http://credoimprobus.dreamwidth.org/629786.html?style=light#cutid1).

Kenzi is aware, sometimes, _notices_ : a pinprick focus on one sensory detail.

The warmth of Bo's arm when she slings it over her shoulder. A waft of breath, or tickle of hair when Bo pulls her in for a hug. The soft crush of Bo's (magnificent, magnificent) boobs when she leans close.

There's a lot of opportunities to notice, as comfortably physical as the two of them are. They're in each others' space half the time.

It means nothing, obviously. They're _friends_ , and contact is just nice. Kenzi isn't buying into any other theories.

(99 times out of 100, anyway.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 99 times out of 100 by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689709) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
